This invention relates to improvements in and relating to a supporting structure for a thickness-shear mode quartz crystal oscillator.
A representative conventional design of the supporting structure for a thickness-shear mode quartz crystal oscillator represents, as will be more fully described hereinafter, a pair of rather longer wire supports which rigidly support the convex lens type quartz crystal element at its two diametrally opposite peripheral points, the root ends of said wire supports being rigidly supported on a rigid ceramic or the like base plate and a hollow closed top case cap is slid-on to the latter, so as to provide a protecting case assembly for supporting the lens type oscillator element in a resiliently protecting manner.
This kind of conventional quartz cyrstal-supporting structure is liable to becoming unstable upon subjected to outside vibration and/or mechanical shocks, resulting in appreciable alteration in the crystal impedance and operating frequency characteristics.
In addition, rather large idle space may be required when fitting the conventional type quartz crystal supporting structure to an electronic watch.